Nightmares & Daydreams
by xXBeastBenderXx
Summary: Katherine can't help but dive into new books. Normally that would be a good thing, but for her, it could cost her her life. Katherine is no ordinary teenager, when she sleeps, she gets thrusted into the realm of whatever story she is currently reading, and when she starts reading the Hunger Games, it could mean the end of her reading, for good. Contains many crossovers. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Peeta? Peeta!" I ran out through the trees shouting his name.

"Katherine? Where are you? You need to run quick! The Careers are on their way here," His voice echoed through the forest. I could hear him, but where he was, I had absolutely no idea. I sprinted forward as my vision blurred. I quickly sat down and closed my eyes.

"Katherine! Katherine!" Someone grabbed my arm and I began kicking and screaming trying to break free of their grip.

"Katherine, get up already, we have school." I slowly opened my eyes and before me was my room and my brother yelling in my face.

"What is happening? I was just talking to..."

"Kat what are you talking about?" Brandon asked looking confused as ever. "You look like you are having a seizure, get up already would you." I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him.

"You can go now jerk." Brandon proceeded to leave my room, but before he did he turned around and said, " Well hurry it up, we can't miss the bus again. I don't feel like having dad take us in the minivan. I can only take so much of 'Mr. Mom'." I told him I would be down in a minute and he left the room with a slam of my door.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my hairbrush and began combing my mess of brown hair. It normally dangled down to about my belly button but when I first got up in the mornings it would just be a ball of fluff upon my head until I brushed out the knots. I really had no desire to get up. I had barely gotten any sleep last night. I went to swing my legs over the side of my bed and totally forgot about my stack of Hunger Games books on the floor beside my bed. With a thump, my legs thrusted my body forward and my face onto the floor.

"What the hell was that!?" Brandon yelled up the stairs to me.

"It was just me! I'm okay, don't worry."

"Oh, I thought someone important might have gotten hurt." Once again the brother of the year award goes to the butt head downstairs.

I got up on my feet, grabbed some clothes, changed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got into the kitchen I took my place at the table and before my sat some eggs and a few pieces of half eaten bacon. I looked at Brandon with discontent. I honestly don't think that he could ever keep his hands off of my food. I sat down and ate the remaining bits of my breakfast while Brandon made weird faces at me.

"Man, I am so tired," I yawned messily, my mouth full of eggs.

"Maybe if you weren't up all hours of the night sleepwalking you wouldn't be so tired"

"Brandon you know I can't help that I sleep walk so lay off." With that stupid grin on his face he replied, "I know you can't help it, but are the strange noises you make necessary? Or is that just part of your 'sleepwalking'? Getting ticked off, I said, "I do not make strange noises!"

"Really? Last night you scared the shit out of me. I woke up to you standing beside my bed with your arms in the air like you were holding a make-believe bow and humming like a bird. Then, you ran around my room yelling for some guy named Peeta, then you left."

"There is no way that I did all of that..." I looked at Brandon as a grimace grew across his face and he dug his phone out of his pocket. He clicked on his videos and hit play. I then watched everything he had just told me. My cheeks blushed before the anger hit.

"No one sees this, got it? Or, life will be hell for you," I said in a threatening tone.

"Nice threat little sister, but you can't mess with someone, this awesome." I looked at him in disgust,"Get over yourself." Dad then walked into the kitchen from the backdoor and gave us some money.

"Quit fighting, you two, and get on the bus." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and wished me a good day. I just hoped I would stay awake through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped up onto the bus and I collapsed in the first seat I saw unoccupied. I decided to take a quick 20 minute power nap to get in some needed sleep. I had definitely been very sleep deprived lately. As I closed my eyes, I slipped into my dreams.

"Oh Peeta, we are safe. I thought I might have lost you." I ran into his arms and hugged him close.

"I'm here Katherine, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Peeta then looked at me and slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon my lips.

"Hey, what are you doing?" My vision blurred and my head got dizzy. I opened my eyes and noticed that my lips were upon the disgusting bus window.

"Why are you kissing a window you freak?" I looked as the annoying kid in the seat behind me, Max, poked his head into my seat and made some weird kissy face.

"Get out of my seat you weirdo!" He slowly retreated back into his seat as my face grew a ruby red. I pulled my jacket up over my head in a feeble attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"It's so hard to dream in peace," I thought. I went to close my eyes again when my best friend, Shiloh, poked his head up above the seat in front of me.

"Hey, Kitty Cat!" he said.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you psycho."

"It's Shiiilllooohhhh"

"You have been my best friend my whole life, I know what your name is." Shiloh smiled all cutely at me and said, "So Kitty Cat, is that window a good kisser? If you will kiss that, do I finally have a shot? Hint hint, wink wink..." I looked at Shiloh and just shook my head. "You are so weird."

"Kat, if I wasn't weird then what kind of friend would I be?"

"A normal one," I replied in a sarcastic tone. Shiloh got from his seat and slid in beside me in my seat. He put his arm around my shoulder and asked, "So how's the lovely Peeta?" My eyes rolled, "Oh shut up!"

"You have been too addicted to those Hunger Games books. You know that every time you start a new series you begin dreaming about it until you move on to the next. I remember when you read Twilight, it was Jacob this and Jacob that, and now it's Peeta. And, might I say I definitely prefer Peeta over Jacob." I thought back to my dreams and out of my mouth flooded the first words that came to my mind, "My dreams and the invisible kiss are none of your business!" With a smirk Shiloh continued, "Oh, I see Kat is getting all sensitive about her lover boy." I couldn't help it, at times it was actually hard to decipher between dreams and reality. I told Shiloh this and he looked at me in disbelief.

"Shiloh, I am being serious, my dreams feel almost too real. I feel like what has been happening in my dreams is actually happening."

"Well, Katherine, isn't that the point of a dream? You are brought into a new world and it feels like all that is around you is real." I was actually getting worried, and he wasn't understanding. I lifted up my sleeve and revealed a large red scratch on my arm. He asked me what had happened and I told him that a few nights ago in my dream I was running from a girl with a large knife. She grabbed my arm and scratched me before I got away. When I awoke I had this deep scratch on my didn't believe my story at first.

"I have never lied to you ,Shiloh. Why would I make this up?" He looked at me and noticed the honesty and fear in my voice. He gave me a quick hug and asked me what he could do.

"Could I come over to your house tonight after school?"

"Of course," he replied. "Why do you want to come over?"

"I just want you beside me when I sleep; if something happens, you can wake me up right away." Shiloh agreed to this and we arrived at school. All of my thoughts of the day were filled with nothing but anxiety for what was to come later tonight.

The day went by surprisingly fast and, once again, I stepped up the bus stairs and collapsed into Shiloh's usual bus seat.

"When we get to your house I am going to try and sleep. If anything out of the ordinary happens, wake me right away." Shiloh reassured me that everything was going to be alright and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

The bus bumped along each road until we finally arrived at Shiloh's house.

We quickly got off the bus and sprinted upstairs to his room. I jumped up onto Shiloh's bed and closed my eyes.

"Don't leave me, please."

"I would never," he whispered back. I allowed myself to dose off and quickly fell asleep. I felt a slight tug at my hand before everything around me changed. Before me was a beautiful forest filled with greens and gorgeous white flowers, and Peeta.

"Peeta, where do we go next? We need to find food and water." Peeta pointed in the distance and asked me with a confused look on his face, "Uh Katherine, who is that?" I looked out and instantly recognized the oddly familiar face behind the tree Peeta had pointed to.

"Oh my god!" I thought. I knew who it was. "Shiloh, how are you here!?" He frantically screamed out, "I don't know! I just laid down beside you grabbed your hand, and accidentally fell asleep!"

"Shiloh, this is not good, this is not good at all. My dad doesn't know that I am at your house right now, nor do your parents know that I came over here after school!"

"Kat, you are scaring me, what does that even mean?" I then explained to Shiloh that the only way to escape my dreams is to awaken, and no one is around to to wake us up. Shiloh looked at me with a worried face.

"Katherine, how long do you normally sleep?"

"Let's just say, we will have to survive for a while in the 74th annual Hunger Games."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh, Katniss, I mean Katherine who is this guy?" Peeta said with a confused look on his face. I then had to explain to him who Shiloh was and why he was there. I quickly make up some reasons that would make sense and decide to tell Peeta that Shiloh is from District 10, and that it would be best for us to make an alliance with him. Shiloh goes along with the story and just nods his head.

"So, if you are from District 10, that means you work a lot with livestock right?" Peeta questions Shiloh. Shiloh looks at me confused and I give him a nod. He chokes out a "yes". Shiloh has never read the Hunger Games, so this is all on me now. Peeta quickly snarks and says, "So since they call me 'the boy with the bread' can I call you 'the boy with the cows'?"

"Oh Peeta, leave him alone, now seriously. It is getting dark and we need to find water."

I left Shiloh with Peeta to get water while I went to go hunt. I have never been so glad to have reread those chapters where Gale taught me how to hunt well. I quickly shoot and kill two rabbits and a squirrel and head back to where I was with Shiloh and Peeta. I hear the boom of a cannon which signifys the death of a tribute, followed by a scream. I sprint faster and I finally find Shiloh rolled up in a ball on the ground hyperventilating.

"It will be alright, it will be alright," he whispers to himself.

"Peeta, what happened?"

"Cry baby over there dropped to the ground when the cannon went off and has been lying there since." Peeta pulls me aside and asks me if we should be allies with Shiloh. I tell him that I can't give up on him and he finally agrees.

"You are lucky I love you Katherine." I walk over to Shiloh and I help him off the ground.

"You need to step it up, i don't want you to die out here," I whisper in Shiloh's ear. Shiloh turns to me and asks, "Hey, since I'm not a real tribute or whatever, I can't die, right?" Shiloh seems all excited until Peeta comes over, pulls out a small knife, and makes a very miniscule cut on Shiloh's arm.

"Oww, what the heck, dude, I'm bleeding!" That hurt like hell!" Shiloh screamed out.

"That whole immune to death thing seems unlikely so try not to get yourself killed, or worse, us." I look to Peeta to see his reaction to everything that Shiloh said and he seems more sarcastic than anything. He doesn't even notice anything out of the ordinary about Shiloh, only that he's this weird kid who wasn't here before, but he is here now, and that's that.

I begin a fire and quickly cook up the food I caught. We swallow down the food, stomp out the fire, and get a move on finding shelter.

"Katherine, when did you learn to make fire?" Shiloh asks as we begin walking.

"You tend to learn a lot by reading, you should try it sometime," I sarcastically reply. As we walk I tell the boys each to find a tree and head on up. Peeta prefers to camouflage himself and sleep on the floor while I watch Shiloh attempt to make it up the tree beside me. He gets about three branches up and falls back to the ground. He tries again, gets up about five branches this time, slips and falls once again landing on his butt.

"I give up!"

"Peeta, will you help camouflage Shiloh? He seems to be having a bit of trouble with the tree."

"Sure, Katherine. Come on, pig boy, let's go." As the boys settle in, I make my way up into my own tree and position myself on a high branch where I look towards the sky. Four faces appear in the sky tonight representing the fallen tributes of the day. I count on my fingers realizing there are only six tributes left, not including Shiloh. I scan through my memory and come up with six names. Katherine, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Thresh, Foxface, and finally Shiloh. My eyes close as I notice a sound coming from below me. I look down to to barely see Shiloh snoring. "Oh god, we will be dead by morning." I cross my fingers, close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I awake and hear the Mockingjay humming Rue's song. I really wish that Shiloh hadn't missed those previous chapters I read, he would have loved to meet Rue. I make my way down my tree to find Shiloh hastily pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No, I am not! Where do you go to the bathroom in this place?"

" Just go anywhere! You're a man; you can do that"

"Eww, fine, I guess I will." I go to wake up Peeta when I hear footsteps. I quickly hide in some brush just as Cato and Clove, the tributes from District 2, pass by me. I look out and see Shiloh also hiding in a nearby bush looking scared as ever. I assume he was freaked out by the machete Cato was holding. Shiloh quickly runs over to me and asks, "Hey, who was that?"

"Those, are the Careers from District 2. Their names are Cato and Clove."

"Oh. The guy was intimidating, to say the least, but the girl was kind of cute."

"I guess if you like knives in your eye sockets. Why don't you go run after her and tell her that, psycho?"

"That sounds like it would hurt!"

"No, really?" I respond sarcastically. I go back and get Peeta up and we suddenly hear an announcement up above, "We are having a feast for you remaining tributes! But not any ordinary feast, for at this feast we will supply something that each of you need. We hope to see you all there." I knew that Shiloh and Peeta could use some decent weapons, but what did I need? I didn't even know what could possibly be waiting for me.

I stopped and turned to Shiloh. "Bringing you to the feast will be like bringing a lamb to the slaughter."

"Very true, lamb boy, you stay here," Peeta added.

"And he will be killed if he is alone. Peeta, I need you to stay here and protect him. The Careers know you are more of a threat than I am. If you show up at the feast, they will go straight for you."

"But Katherine, I wont let you risk your life for us!"

"I am going and that's that, Peeta. You both need decent weapons if you are going to survive out here. That tiny knife is only going to get you so far. I can do this, trust me." Peeta leans in and kisses me and agrees to this even though I can tell he is holding back his frustration. I turn to Shiloh to see his face all red. "Don't be stupid, okay?"

"Okay Kat, be careful out there. I don't want to lose you." I give Shiloh a quick hug and head off towards the feast. I walk through the forest making sure to watch my back with each step I make. I know that I am not the only one who will be heading towards the bloodbath that may occur.

I get to the feast just in time to see Foxface sprint out to the table in the middle of the field and grab the bag labeled '5'. She grabs it quickly and heads off back into the woods. She made it look almost too easy. I looked around and saw no one, I guess it was my turn now. I scurried up to the table to see one giant bag labeled '12'. I throw it over my shoulder and go to turn when a knife is thrown at me. It sticks into my backpack and I suddenly see Clove running towards me at full speed. Another knife flies past my head as I continue running. I end up stepping into a small hole and I tumble forward onto the ground, and then, Clove is on me. I scream and panic and try to get her off me. I quickly kick her and she rolls off of me. Before she has time to attack me once more, I see Thresh run out from the woods. This 6 foot 5 towering man runs over and quickly grabs Clove by the collar of her shirt. He lifts her from the ground and slams what appears to be a large rock into her face. A cannon goes off and Thresh drops Clove's limp body to the ground. Thresh, holding this large bloody rock, steps up to me breathing heavily. I squirm on the ground in fear and all that comes to my mind is, "This is it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thresh all of a sudden looks at me and quickly goes up to the table, grabs his pack labeled '11' and leaves. I just about crapped my pants right then and there. I quickly hurried onto my feet, picked up my own pack, and headed out of there as fast as possible. As I ran into the woods, I ran right into Shiloh.

"What the hell? Where is Peeta?"

"I ditched him to come help you but decided against it when I saw the Incredible Hulk take out that chick, so I sprinted back into the woods to find Peeta." I chuckled a little at Shiloh's humor as we picked up our pace and found Peeta.

"Oh there you are cow boy, I thought I might have lost you, " Peeta says half-heartedly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily bread boy. Yeah, I can do the nicknames, too!" Another cannon suddenly went off and I could only assume that Thresh had taken his anger out on someone else. I placed down our pack and opened it up, pulling out two knives and a letter. I opened the letter and read it out loud to myself, "You are doing great, I have faith that you can win this, we are all rooting for you Catnip. We love you, love Gale." "Aww, how sweet," I thought to myself.

"Really Katherine, another guy is after you in this book!?" Shiloh yelled at me. I guess he must of overheard me reading my letter. Each guy stepped up to the pack and picked up a knife. We then went to go rest and find something to eat. As we were walking, all of a sudden Hermione Granger ran through the woods at full speed screaming 'Stupify!" All of us, shocked and unsure of what we just saw, ran after her to see where she was going. We followed close behind her as she came to a large clearing where there were hundreds of other wizards dueling. Among the wizard were Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, and many more. As they shot curses through the forest, Peeta, Shiloh and I had to duck behind some bushes to keep from getting hit. A single spell went up into the sky, piecing the force field surrounding the arena and sending a crack down the side of it. Spells flew through the leaves and screaming flooded the air. Then, in the blink of an eye, they all vanished. I assumed they apparated, yet Shiloh looked at me as if he had absolutely no idea what had just happened. Shiloh shook his head and put his arm around Peeta, turned away, and said, "Alright, that's enough with the Harry Potter. Kat, I thought I told you to stop reading two series at the same time?"

"Sorry, haha."

Peeta look at me confused. He had no idea this was all a dream. He is a scripted character who just follows what happens. I guess he can assume that everything that happens, happens for a reason. Shiloh looks at me and asks, "So Katherine, what comes next?"

"I really have no idea, I have only read up to about 10 minutes ago. Right now, the story is following its own path and I am clueless as to what will happen next." Shiloh looked scared and worried, and I was too. Peeta stood there without emotion. He loved me and needed to protect me; that was his only goal. The thing is, I know he doesn't really love me. He isn't even a real person. He is scripted from The Hunger Games and only loves me because I portray the image of Katniss, the main character. From the start of my dreams, I have had to tell him that my name is Katherine. He slips up every once and a while, but he does realize that my name is Katherine, yet he views me as someone else. A loud crack was heard close by and we all suddenly fell out of our confused daze and realized, we are still playing this game. The cracks were getting louder and closer, branches broke under feet as we saw a very large animal emerge from the trees, knocking down a few in its path. We all stared at the animal in scared wonderment.

"It must be a muttation of some kind.." Peeta spoke out.

"A muttation?"

"A muttation is this strange creature that the creators of the games make, just to add another enemy for the tributes to run from, Shiloh. But this, I know what this is..." I moved forward and looked at the creature, I recognized the flowing white fur, the arrow tattoo along the creature's body. "Appa?" A loud roar came from the flying bison before me, he steeped closer, seeming just as scared as we were.

"What the hell is an Appa?" Shiloh blurted out.

"He is a creature from the 'Avatar, the Last Airbender' graphic novels I have been reading." I slowly stepped forward and put out my hand. Appa inched closer to me and breathed in my scent. He slowly moved up to my outstretched hand and rubbed his soft, white fur against my skin. Peeta, still unsure of what was happening, pulled out his knife and I looked up just in time to see the fear in Appa's eyes grow. I ran at Peeta to grab the weapon, but by this time it was too late. Appa, frightened and feeling threatened roared at us, knocking all three of us right off our feet. The great beast flew up into the sky in panic and went far out of view.

"Peeta, he was a friend! What were you thinking?"

"Yeah, lover boy, nice going."

"Katherine, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I only meant to protect you..."

"I understand, it's alright." All of us were on the ground from the enormous roar, and we all decided to just rest for a moment and talk out our next plans. We outnumbered the other tributes three to two. As for which two we would be facing, we had no idea until tonight when the fallen tributes would appear in the night sky.

"We need food, and we need to find some fast before nightfall comes." I addressed each of the boys and told them that we needed to find some berries. We each spread out and searched for food. I walked offon my own and tried to gather my thoughts. I was so afraid, but I couldn't let Peeta or Shiloh know that. I was the one in control, I had to be the brave one... yet I wasn't. I had no idea what to expect next, or what creatures I may run into. I was so clueless, I felt so... helpless. My legs felt weak beneath me and I made my way to the ground. I placed my head in my hands and began crying. I was so overwhelmed. How was I going to get Shiloh and I out of this? All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I all but jumped up and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Shiloh looked at me with those smiling eyes of his and I ran into him and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, really."

"It's okay to be afraid Kat, I'm here for you, remember what I said. I am not going to leave you." He hugged me tighter. I wished he would never let go. I just felt so safe in his arms. I wiped my face once more and a smile slowly grew across my face as I picked it up off his shoulder.

"Thank you Shiloh, I don't know what I'd do..." Shiloh leaned in quickly and placed a soft kiss upon my lips. I kissed him back. Everything just felt so right in that moment. As we pulled apart I put my hand up to my lips. Shiloh put his hand up and grabbed hold of my hand and placed a kiss upon that as well.

"It's going to be alright." He smiled at me, and the happiness inside felt as if it was just flooding out all around me. "Look what I brought you." Shiloh opened his other hand to reveal a bunch of delicious looking berries, and surprisingly all edible ones.

"You never cease to amaze me." I picked up a few berries and placed them in my mouth. They tasted almost as sweet as Shiloh's kiss, yet the impression they left went away much quicker.

Shiloh held my hand as we made our way back to find Peeta.

Peeta was sitting on the ground with a large leaf in front of him filled with berries. Peeta looked at Shiloh and I and seemed to whisper something under his breath before saying, "Sit down, sit down, let's have a little feast of our own."

The three of us sat down around the berries and began indulging on their deliciousness. The boys messily,began stuffing their faces as Shiloh began to speak. "Hey Peeta! What's cheese that's not yours?"

"I don't know?" Peeta looked at Shiloh as confused as ever.

"Nacho cheese!" Shiloh began laughing hysterically and I couldn't help but join in.

"What?" Peeta was so unsure of what had just happened. I'm surprised something this miniscule actually fazed him.

"Oh don't mind him, he just enjoys telling corny jokes." I laughed along with Shiloh and actually enjoyed his cute humor. He made everything so simple.

Night came fast and we had to finish up our food. We picked ourselves off the floor and walked to find shelter. As we began walking, Peeta turned to me and asked, "What's a Nacho?" I couldn't help but laugh again before replying, "Don't worry about it." We continued walking until we found a small cave by a nearby river.

"We should be safe here for the night." Peeta told us. Both he and Shiloh headed into the cave as I gathered up leaves and branches to cover up the entrance. I looked up at the night sky to see the fallen tributes. Clove, the girl from District 2, and Cato. I guess my assumption had been correct then about Thresh taking out Cato. Once the faces disappeared from the sky, I headed into the cave. Peeta opened the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a large sleeping bag. He laid it down on the floor and we each took our spots. As I closed my eyes, I snuggled up against Shiloh and heard a growl from Peeta. I smiled and drifted off to sleep. The only thought that ran through my mind as I slipped into my dreams was, "I hope I live to see tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My eyes opened and I looked over to see Shiloh and Peeta lying on the ground, hugging in their sleep. I'd do anything right now to have Brandon's phone so I could record this. I nudged the boys with my foot and they quickly scrambled to their feet and began yelling at each other.

"Dude! Don't touch me!"

"Shiloh you were touching me!"

"Really? I would never hug you willing..."

"Boys! Alright, calm down, you are screaming at the top of your lungs right now. Someone is going to hear you! We are still playing the game so shut it." The boys slowly calmed down as Shiloh turned to me an asked, '"So what are our plans next, Katherine?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the Hunger Games will end today, that I am pretty much sure of."

We then proceeded to leave the cave. We knew that we would have to find the other tributes if we were to finally end this nightmare. Thresh was the most built, most threatening person I faced in this game, and to win this all, I would have to face him again. This time, he might not be so generous with my life. Foxface seemed to be staying low, yet I wasn't sure of her game plan. She seems very sly, yet extremely bright. I wonder where she could be.

We walked through the forest being as loud as we could. We wanted to draw in some attention, we wanted to be found. As the three of us walked on, we heard some voices nearby. We didn't just hear anyone, but Foxface, and an unfamiliar girl voice. That is what confused me the most. We inched closer and saw Foxface beside a girl with a ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Both girls were standing beside what appeared to be a very large parachute of some kind. The girl slowly turned towards us and I ducked down behind a bush out of sight. I now could recognize this girl. I knew her as Violet, from A Series of Unfortunate Events. I looked at the parachute and suddenly realized it must be one of Violet's great inventions. The wind kicked up and Violet turned to Foxface and ushered for her to grab hold of one of the long strings hanging from the parachute. They each grabbed hold of their own string as the wind gave another swoosh of airand picked the parachute up into the air. The two girls were dragged up high above the trees. I suddenly thought of the force field surrounding the arena and wondered how they would leave. "Violet thinks of everything," was all I thought when out of the blue something shot into the already cracked force field as the sky lit up and Violet and Foxface emerged flying higher yet, and out of sight. The force field was down, yet that wouldn't stop the game makers from killing us if we got too close.

"Really? Why didn't that girl find us first!?" Shiloh cried out.

"I know, it would have been awesome to meet her." I looked to Peeta. His faced still remained emotionless. Even something as extravagant as this didn't faze him one bit.

"Well that makes one less tribute, we need to go find Thresh, fast." Peeta spoke out.

"The Incredible Hulk? I am not excited about finding him." Shiloh said as we walked back into the forest. We needed to draw him would be the only way to find him.

"We have been walking for hours... he is not going to find us." Shiloh whined.

"Shiloh, it's been five minutes. Calm down." Peeta shot back. All three of us decided to just find some food and rest. We gathered up some edible plants and sat down to just think about what to do next. Where could Thresh be? All I knew was that soon enough the game makers would push us together. We would be forced to battle each other to the death. One thing right now that I definitely knew for sure was that Thresh would not be in hiding for long.


End file.
